Kel Dor
The Kel Dor are a race of aliens who have highly developed sensory organs and a natural aptitude for perception. They hail from a world with a radically different type of atmosphere, one which would be toxic to most beings, but travel off world often enough that a Kel Dor with a breath mask is not such an uncommon sight. Kel Dor are attentive almost to the point of being conspicuous, however their odd behavior is mild in comparison with other alien species. Physical Description Kel Dor are regular-sized beings, typically a little smaller in build than other species, but what they lack in physical strength they make up for in perceptiveness. They have skin of varying tones, from orange to red, even blue and green, and are typically around 1.6 to 2 meters in height. Their external sensory organs can sometimes have a frightening appearance, with all the lumps and coils on their head, and their breath masks, can be quite intimidating. Kel Dor cannot survive in a normal, Type I or Type II atmosphere due to their evolution on Dorin and the unique make-up of Dorin's atmosphere. Oxygen, carbon dioxide, and nitrogen are very poinsonous to the Kel Dor. So, to survive, the Kel Dor must wear antiox breath masks while away from their homeworld. When off-world, Kel Dor are forced to wear protective goggles also. Without their goggles, Kel Dor off-world are effectively blind. Personality Kel Dor tend to be relatively quiet but attentive, waiting in the wings and learning as much as possible before jumping into a situation. They are generally cooperative and helpful, but like any species they have their flaws. They are sometimes seen as nosy, but then the next moment their perceptiveness provides them with wisdom and insight into almost any situation. History The Kel Dor were aware of the Force long before they joined the Republic, as a member species. Kel Dor who were Force-sensitive were known as Baran Do Sages. The Baran Do Sages served the noble families of Dorin for countless years, giving advice in the form of weather prediction and whatnot. As their understanding of the Force grew, these Baran Do Sages were able to foresee danger and provide advice to avoid it, such as wars and conflicts. Upon joining the Republic, the Baran Do Sages began to fade into obscurity as more and more of the Force-sensitive Kel Dor were recruited into the ranks of the Jedi Order. The remaining Baran Do saw their power dwindle on Darin as the Jedi influence continued to grow, partially because of the greater understanding of the Force held by the Jedi. There were some among the Kel Dor that upheld their traditions from pre-Republic time, sending their children to train with the remnants of the Baran Do Sages. This is part of the reason that the Baran Do Sages were able to escape the Jedi Purge at the end of the Clone Wars. Language Most Kel Dor speak Basic and Doran. Names Kel Dor names vary widely; one member of the Jedi Council is named Plo Koon. Adventurers Kel Dor often travel off-world to explore the Galaxy. During the days of the Old Republic, the Jedi Order had representatives on Dorin to find any Force-sensitive Kel Dor and take them to be trained as Jedi, so it was not uncommon to see a Kel Dor Jedi, such as Jedi Master Plo Koon. Kel Dor can be found in all walks of like, much like the more common species such as Twi'lek or Rodians. RPG D6 Stats Home Planet or System: Dorin Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 2D/5D MECHANICAL 1D/3D PERCEPTION 2D/6D STRENGTH 1D/3D TECHNICAL 2D/4D Special Abilities: Highly Developed Sensory Organs: Kel Dor are naturally gifted with extremely sensetive sensory organs, and at the time of character creation gain a +1D to their Perception, not to exceed the maximum for their species. Type III Atmosphere Breathing: Dorin is a Type III atmosphere world, and all Kel Dor must wear special atmosphere filtering masks to survive on Type I worlds. If the mask is removed, the Kel Dor must make a Difficult Strength roll or he immediately degenerates to Mortally Wounded status, with each successive roll increasing by one difficulty level every round thereafter. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.6 to 2 meters tall Category:Species